Because of Rain
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: "Kita cari saja hotel terdekat, Akashi-kun. Kau harus segera dihangatkan," / "Akashi-kun sekarang demam. Berbaringlah, dan ini selimutnya. Aku akan mencarikan obat." / "Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku harus segera dihangatkan?" / AkaKuro. OneShot. My first fic. PwP. Mind to RnR? :3


.

"**Because of Rain" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Alur cepat, typo, gaje, shounen ai, dan sebangsanya**

**AkaKuro**

**Don't like don't read **

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, setelah ia selesai dengan latihan klub basketnya, satu-satunya orang bersurai _baby blue_ di Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya, kembali membuka ponselnya yang tadi berdering. Yang membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut, yang mengirim pesan itu adalah mantan kaptennya di Teiko dulu. Si pemuda bersurai merah dengan scarlet dan gold yang menghiasi bola matanya, Akashi Seijuurou.

To : Kuroko Tetsuya

From : Akashi Seijuurou

Hari Minggu nanti temani aku dan temui aku di depan stasiun terdekat dari rumahmu jam 10 tepat.

Baik. Pesan itu lebih seperti suatu ajakan kencan untuknya. Kuroko tahu ia tidak perlu membalasnya. Karena mantan kaptennya itu tidak suka jika ia banyak bertanya, Kuroko cukup mematuhinya saja. Ia pun menutup flip ponselnya dan merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk menghalau angin musim gugur yang berhembus mencoba memasuki pakaiannya.

~(^^)~

Hari Minggu, pukul 09.59...

Kuroko baru saja tiba di tempat janjiannya dengan Akashi dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa memakai jaket tebal. Padahal baru kemarin lusa ia baru sembuh dari demam gara-gara ketiduran dengan baju tipis dan tidak memakai selimut. Ia tidak ingin jika harus mendapat dua kali demam di bulan pertama musim gugur tahun ini.

"Kau lupa membawa jaket yang lebih tebal, Tetsuya?"

Suara bariton yang entah kapan terakhir kali didengarnya kini memenuhi indra pendengarannya, suara milik seseorang yang selalu serba tahu. Spontan, Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Akashi-kun."

Tanpa pikir panjang, si pemilik _emperor eyes_ itu pun melepaskan jaket merah yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Kuroko. "Pakailah, aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin gara-gara ini."

Kuroko hanya menurut dan tidak ada keinginan untuk membantah mantan kaptennya itu. Lagipula dilihatnya sweater tebal yang masih melekat di badan Akashi. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Akashi-kun."

Seperti orang yang sudah tidak sabar, Akashi pun menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh dari tempat ramai tadi, Akashi melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kapan Akashi-kun kembali ke Tokyo? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kemari dan mengajakku?" tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan pria beriris langit musim panas itu, _kenapa Akashi-kun tidak menaiki mobil mewah yang selalu bersamanya_, namun niat itu ia urungkan.

Sejenak Akashi masih terdiam. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit melepas rindu pada Tokyo," Setelah memperlihatkan kembali manik heterokromnya, ia memandang Kuroko di sebelahnya. "Dan juga padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sedikit tersentak dan terlihat oleh Akashi semburat merah yang sangat samar di kedua pipi Kuroko. Akashi hanya menahan tawa geli melihat itu.

"A-Akashi-kun ingin ditemani kemana?" Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan percakapan.

"Kemana saja. Asal bisa berjalan bersamamu seperti ini, itu sudah membuatku tenang, Tetsuya."

Semburat merah di kedua pipi Kuroko itu terlihat sedikit lebih jelas. Akashi semakin terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"A-apa Akashi-kun sengaja?" Kuroko berusaha menahan image wajah datarnya.

"Apa ucapanku terlihat dibuat-buat?" Akashi tak kalah menahan tampang datarnya.

Dengan kesal, Kuroko pun menahan gerutuannya, membuat Akashi semakin merasa puas karenanya. Dan karena sepertinya Kuroko sudah tahu akan membawa ia kemana, Akashi hanya diam dan mengikutinya saja.

~(^^)~

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka.

Dan, disinilah mereka berdua, berlindung di sebuah halte dari guyuran hujan yang tiba-tiba datang sore itu. Kuroko merasa tidak terlalu basah karena jaket milik Akashi yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi, jelas ia khawatir pada tubuh Akashi yang basah kuyup. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik Akashi yang sedang berjongkok disebelahnya. Mukanya juga terlihat sedikit memerah. Mengetahui Kuroko yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Akashi pun mendongak melihat Kuroko yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya," tidak diragukan lagi jika si pemilik _emperor eyes_ itu mengetahui isi pikiran Kuroko.

Namun perkataan itu tidak bisa membuat Kuroko sepenuhnya percaya pada omongan Akashi. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Kuroko pun mengulurkan tangannya hendak memastikan dengan memegang dahi Akashi. Tapi perbuatan Kuroko itu dielak oleh Akashi yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik sa..."

Akashi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan ia hampir tersungkur ke tanah jika saja Kuroko tidak memegangi tangan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Apanya yang baik-baik saja?!" ujar Kuroko panik. Ia ingin membawa Akashi ke rumahnya, namun abaikan itu, karena jaraknya dari sini ke rumahnya terlalu jauh. Dan sedari tadi tidak ada taksi atau bus yang melintasi jalan itu.

"Kita cari saja hotel terdekat, Akashi-kun. Kau harus segera dihangatkan," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat Akashi melebarkan matanya. Bukankah ucapannya itu ambigu? Entah Kuroko sendiri sadar atau tidak. Kemudian pikiran Akashi sudah tidak sepenuhnya sadar karena kembali terguyur air hujan. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana Kuroko membawanya dan membimbing jalannya.

Kesadaran Akashi kembali sedikit demi sedikit setelah ia tak merasakan guyuran hujan lagi. Dan ia baru sadar Kuroko sudah membawanya ke salah satu kamar hotel, yang entah dimana ia menemukannya.

"Pakaian basahmu harus segera disingkirkan," ujar Kuroko masih panik. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kuroko segera melepas semua pakaian Akashi dan hanya menyisakan celana pendeknya. Lalu memakaikan jaket milik Kuroko yang tidak terlalu basah karena ia sudah mendapat perlindungan dari jaket merah Akashi tadi. "Dan jangan sok kuat, Akashi-kun sekarang demam. Berbaringlah, dan ini selimutnya. Aku akan mencarikan obat."

Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri karena dirasakannya tangan Akashi yang menahan tubuhnya. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku harus segera dihangatkan?"

Ucapan Akashi tersebut berhasil membuat semburat merah kembali terlihat di kedua pipi Kuroko. Kuroko baru sadar bahwa tadi kata-katanya memang ambigu. Sebelum sempat Kuroko mengambil tindakan selanjutnya, Akashi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menarik Kuroko mendekat kepadanya.

"Hangatkan aku sekarang, Tetsuya."

Blush...kedua pipi Kuroko semakin memerah dibuatnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akashi, tapi rupanya pelukan Akashi pada pinggangnya lebih kuat.

"Ta-tapi Akashi-kunhh..."

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu juga, Akashi menarik wajah Kuroko dan menyambar bibirnya. Ditariknya juga tubuh Kuroko sehingga membuat keduanya terjatuh di ranjang dengan Akashi dibawah Kuroko. Tangan Akashi berpindah kebelakang kepala Kuroko dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kuroko sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Akashi dan merasakan nafas Akashi yang bisa dibilang cukup panas, mungkin karena demamnya. Tangan Akashi yang satunya tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja biru yang dikenakan Kuroko.

Setelah semua kancing itu terbuka, kedua tangan Akashi bermain dengan kedua tonjolan disana, salah satu titik sensitive si penggemar vanilla milkshake itu. Akashi terlalu lemah untuk membalikkan posisi mereka, karenanya ia membiarkan Kuroko yang diatas.

"Ernnghh..." desahan Kuroko tenggelam dalam ciumannya bersama Akashi. Membuat Akashi sedikit tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka.

Akashi melepas ciuman mereka dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal membutuhkan oksigen. Benang saliva yang tergantung menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka membuat pemandangan indah bagi Akashi. Masih dimainkannya kedua tonjolan sensitive Kuroko, membuat Akashi tersenyum menang melihat wajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar kini memperlihatkan ekspresi yang menarik, begitu menikmati permainannya.

"A...Akashi...-kunhh..." Kuroko berusaha agar salivanya tidak menetes di kedua sudut bibirnya. Mata biru langitnya terbuka menutup menahan sensasi yang diberikan Akashi.

Setelah nafasnya sedikit teratur, diarahkannya leher putih Kuroko menuju bibir Akashi. Dikecupnya area itu, membuat warna berbeda dari bagian tubuh Kuroko yang lain. Warna kesukaan Akashi, merah. Tangan Akashi kembali menyuruh Kuroko membetulkan posisinya, dan kini sampailah kedua tonjolan di dada Kuroko yang sudah dibuat Akashi menegang tiba di bibir Akashi. Kembali dimanjakannya kedua nipple Kuroko disertai tangan Akashi yang bergerak ke bawah.

"Tung...tunggu...Akashi...-kun...hh"

"Tapi kurasa yang berada dibawah sini tak bisa menunggu, Tetsuya."

Akashi meremas sebuah tonjolan yang kembali ditemukannya dibalik celana Kuroko, membuat Kuroko semakin mengerang nikmat. Sambil masih mengulum dada Kuroko, tangan Akashi membuka resleting disana dan menurunkan semua celana yang dipakai Kuroko. Kejantanan Kuroko yang sudah menegang menyentuh kejantanan Akashi yang masih tertutup celana pendek membuat Akashi sedikit geli.

"Buka resleting jaket ini, Tetsuya."

"Tapi..." mendapat tatapan tajam dari Akashi membuat Kuroko tidak bisa lagi membantah. Diturutinya ucapan pemilik manik heterokrom itu. Akashi juga ikut melepas kemeja Kuroko yang sudah terbuka.

"Lepaskan celanaku juga, Tetsuya. Celananya masih basah."

Kembali diturutinya perintah Akashi sambil menahan malu. Namun sekuat apapun Kuroko menahannya, semburat merah di kedua pipinya semakin jelas.

Dan kini keduanya sama-sama telanjang bulat. Akashi yang sedikit tidak sabar meremas kejantanan Kuroko kuat-kuat. "A-anngggh...Akashi...-kunnh..." dan desahan Kuroko pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Merasa sudah lebih kuat, Akashi bangun dan duduk ditepi ranjang, membuat Kuroko yang tadi menindihnya kini dalam posisi berdiri. Sebelum Kuroko bernafas lega melepas penat di tangannya yang tadi menahan beban tubuhnya, Akashi sudah memasukkan kejantanan Kuroko kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Agh...Akash...mmm...hm..." erangan Kuroko tertahan oleh tiga jari Akashi yang tiba-tiba menjejal masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya. Sementara Akashi masih mengulum dan mempercepat tempo memaju-mundurkan milik Kuroko didalam mulutnya, membuat Kuroko semakin mengerang tertahan.

"Ah...Akash..shi-kun...aku...tidak ta..hanhh..."

Dan sampailah Kuroko pada klimaksnya. Cairan Kuroko memenuhi rongga mulut Akashi, sebagian ia telan dan sebagian lagi menetes jatuh ke lantai. Perlahan Akashi pun melepas kejantanan Kuroko dari mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi sebelum Kuroko bernafas lega, jari Akashi yang sudah dibasahi oleh air liur Kuroko tadi langsung dimasukkannya kedalam lubang Kuroko. Kuroko tersentak dan tubuhnya ambruk menindih Akashi karena sudah lemas. Dibaringkannya Kuroko diranjang dan kembali dimasukkannya jari yang kedua. Sambil Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang kini berada dibawahnya.

"Aku sudah membuatmu nikmat, Tetsuya. Sekarang giliranmu yang harus memuaskanku."

Kuroko tak bisa lagi melawan karena semua titik sensitivenya sudah dijamah Akashi. Tapi Kuroko masih bisa mengeluarkan erangan kecilnya kala jari ketiga Akashi ikut masuk. Melebarkan dan mempersiapkannya untuk benda berikutnya yang akan masuk.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Akashi langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mempersiapkan benda miliknya tepat didepan lubang Kuroko. Mengetahui itu, dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada Kuroko mencoba mendorong pundak Akashi bermaksud menghentikannya.

"Tung...ti..tidak Akashi-kun...jangan sekar...aaakkhhhhh..."

Masa bodoh dengan ucapan Kuroko, Akashi sudah tak tahan lagi. Disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu menggoda dari mantan pemain bayangan di Teiko yang minim ekspresi itu. Tanpa mempedulikan omongan dan penolakan Kuroko, Akashi mendorong kejantanannya menembus lubang Kuroko. Dirasakannya lubang Kuroko yang menjepit keras kejantanan Akashi, membuatnya sedikit mengerang.

"Uuh...Tets..suya..."

Akashi yang kembali merasa tidak sabar, langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya yang sudah masuk setengah kedalam lubang Kuroko hingga masuk seluruhnya. Badan Kuroko melengkung sempurna menerima benda asing yang masuk kedalam lubangnya. Akashi masih diam memberi kesempatan lubang Kuroko untuk menyesuaikan dengan miliknya didalam.

"Hahh...hhh...Akashi-kunhh..." air mata Kuroko mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Rasanya begitu perih, serasa dirobek-robek.

Akashi memperhatikan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuh Kuroko. Tak ingin diam berlama-lama, Akashi pun memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam Kuroko.

"Aah...akh...nghh...agh...Aka...shi...-kun...hnh..."

Kuroko tak tahu kenapa hari itu Akashi begitu tidak sabaran. Lagipula, apa ia jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto hanya untuk menemuinya?

Hujan hari itu menjadi saksi buta diantara keduanya yang kini tengah bercinta disalah satu kamar hotel. Salahkan hujan sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Akashi demam, hingga Kuroko membawanya kemari. Akashi baru tersadar bahwa ponsel Kuroko sedari tadi berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya dan kembali fokus pada pemandangan dibawahnya.

Akashi terus memacu gerakannya, ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang hampir mencapai klimaks keduanya.

"Aaangghh...Akashi-kunnhh..."

Dalam satu hentakan keras, Akashi mengerang mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko merasakan banyak cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya. Cairan Kuroko sendiri keluar membasahi perutnya serta perut dan dada Akashi. Setelah mengeluarkan kepuasan mereka berdua, keduanya kembali terdiam mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Akashi mengeluarkan perlahan miliknya dari dalam lubang Kuroko. Cairan Akashi meluber dari lubang Kuroko dan mengalir jatuh ke lantai. Detik berikutnya, Akashi ambruk dan ikut berbaring disebelah Kuroko.

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar deru nafas keduanya yang belum pulih. "Kau marah padaku, Tetsuya?" Akashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Kuroko tak segera menjawab. Akashi pasrah saja jika memang Kuroko akan marah padanya. Toh, memang ia yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh Kuroko. Dan kemudian Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa marah padamu, Akashi-kun."

Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir pria bersurai merah itu. Kuroko sendiri sadar ternyata ia memang tidak pernah bisa membantah mantan kaptennya itu. Sebelum keduanya tenggelam dalam mimpi, Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko untuk tidur disisinya dan tak lupa ditariknya selimut di dekatnya untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

~(^^)~

"Maaf sudah membuat orangtuamu khawatir, Tetsuya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah memberikan alasan yang dapat diterima keduanya. Ngomong-ngomong, yang kemarin malam itu Akashi-kun sengaja, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun sudah tidak lagi demam, tapi masih saja minta dihangatkan dan meneruskan kegiatan."

Akashi terkekeh. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa lepas. Namun demi menjaga image-nya, Akashi tentu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. "Tapi kau juga tak akan bisa menolak, Tetsuya. Tak akan pernah bisa. Walaupun berikutnya juga menanti."

Apa? Berikutnya? Berarti akan ada lagi? Seketika wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna.

"Jaa, Tetsuya." Membiarkan Kuroko berblushing ria, Akashi pun meninggalkan Kuroko di tempat janjiannya kemarin. "Lain kali aku akan datang lagi menemuimu," tambahnya dari kejauhan.

~ oOo ~

(A/N)

Thanks for reading, minna...

Bisa dibilang ini _my first fic_ jadi agak nggak jelas bikinnya, satu malam pula jadinya. Dan ini inspirasi gak tau datang darimana dan belok ke arah mana. Author minta maaf saja jika ada kekurangan.

Dan terima kasih kalau ada yang review buat kritik, saran, dan sebagainya buat fic selanjutnya. ^^


End file.
